Of He and Her story of harry and cho plus more
by swonderus
Summary: Cedric dies, Cho needs her Harry, Ron perverty like over Hermoninny, Dumbo and Gonalgal? Contens hav taddy bit o humourus lemony yiffs. heeee
1. Introduction warnings and rating reason ...

OF HE AND HER (story of harry and cho) By Alice/swonderus  
  
Disclaimer: As everyone SHOULD know, that I DON'T own HP related stuff, I just make up story based on it, this belongs to me, but THAT belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings!!!PG-!3 for language, some "yiffy/lemons" related things, action violence (I think), and bad ideas.  
  
Note: there willl bw notes all over this fic, you have been cautioned 


	2. What the F?

CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
After the death of the Triwizard competitor Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang was left without a boyfriend. Harry of course, noticed this too, even though he's still Cederic's friend, he ceased a plan to take Cho as his girlfriend. Not just Harry had noticed this too; other boys surrounded Cho around her friends too.  
  
  
  
The following is an excerpt from Harry's diary:  
  
  
  
"Can't! Find! A Chance! To Get! NEAR!! HER!! DAMN !! THOSE!! BOYS!! MUST KILL!!! MUST KILL!!!!!"  
  
Harry was so desperate that he wanted to murder, but, of course as always, Ron calmed him down.  
  
Now, Harry thought over a new plan.  
  
  
  
From the thoughts of Harry:  
  
"I should be myself, because I know I am an irrsiiiistable, boy. If I'm being myself, she'll DEFinitely love me for sure. If only she notices me! boo hoo."  
  
  
  
The rest of the story is confusing, BUT also "interesting". Some of the stuff is some stuff you have NEVER heard about before.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Note: Cedric has a magical power to force people do things!!!  
  
J.K. Rowling is wrong!!!!! I bet you must've thought Cho never cared a thing about Harry. Well, Rowling led YOU wrong!  
  
  
  
In truth, Cho is a princess of some "far off invisible to the muggles" land. And the story goes like this:  
  
Cedric was actually an ugly women-witch-hag that was a lesbo. She/He wanted to marry Cho, so She/He turned to who is now known as Cedric Diggory. Truth is, Cho hated She/Him, and was forced to do whatever She/He said.  
  
So fact,"CHO HATES CEDRIC, CHO LOVES. . . . . . .HARRY!!!!! yay!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to Harry's story now. . . . . .  
  
  
  
As you know, Harry and Cho have no idea about each other's feelings.  
  
  
  
Back to Cho's story. . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
Now that Cederic is dead, Cho is free to do whatever she wants.  
  
  
  
From the diary of Cho Chang:  
  
  
  
"Oh my love MY LIFE, HARRY POTTER!! Why can't I have you?!?! How come I always seem to forget what to say to you whenever I see you? I want to say I love you!!!"  
  
  
  
Note: the reason Cho can't seem to say anything like that to Harry is, because Cedric put a spell on her to prevent her from telling Harry this. How did Cedric know? She/He can read her mind. Also, if she tries to tell anyone else to help her, THEY WILL DIE! Poor Cho, what can she ever do? 


	3. Hearts and Flowers plus Valentines Day

CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
Another day at Hogwarts during dinner. . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore: "Everyone, I have an anoucement to make. Professor MaGonagall and I will be out of Hogwarts to. . . . um, go on a case about flying carpets for a week in Vageladore. So Professor Snape will be in charge. That is all."  
  
  
  
Note: Vagelidore is famous for it's birth doctors and invention of its fast and 100% correct pregnancy tests of the magical world.  
  
  
  
Also note: No one in all of Hogwarts knows what and where the Hell Vagelidore is. Heck, everyone forgot about the name now, and didn't give damn. So no one cared and belived every word the Dumbo said.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
A week later. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
One of the students asked: "Whoa!!! Been eating much lately Professer MaGonagal?!"  
  
MaGonagal: "shut up" ba da bing badi ba bade bong. And off went the poor kid's memory.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
I found this notice posted on the message board:  
  
  
  
The Perfect Couple Surprise- Sign your name on a paper, dump it in the can marked whatever sex you are and we will be raffling it out and matching the couples together and list it out on the board some other day. BELIEVE IN FATE( if you want), its for Valentine's Day fun anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What a great way to bring Harry and Cho together!!! If only Fate would give them a chance, lets all hope. COMMON HARRY AND CHO, PUT YOUR THING IN THE BUCKETS!!! (wait, that didn't sound right)  
  
  
  
Harry: "Should I? I mean, what if I got someone I hate?  
  
Ron: "Don't worry, its for fun, I just wish that I'll get Hermione's.  
  
  
  
Harry: "How would you know that she even entered?  
  
Ron: " I have my ways. . . ( saying that with a VERY yiffy fashion)  
  
  
  
Note: the "buckets are located in the girls restrooms or the boys one.  
  
  
  
Harry: "You followed her to the bathroom?!?!?"  
  
The rest of their little conflict is too detailed to write. . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone, I have decided I need to have at least 20 "different" reviews, to put up my next chapter. I know I'm being cruel, but hey, I find that ppl usually read and save, and foret to write the author. So its simple. REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS. Arigato gozaimasu.  
  
  
  
Note: me already hav next chapter done, but me not post it up yet. Hee heeeh ee 


End file.
